Portable devices may be used in loud or noisy environments. Some portable devices may be voice-based devices and may detect voice commands. However, in loud or noisy environments, such as automobiles, devices may be subject to dynamic conditions, including noise, daylight or direct sunlight, and/or constantly changing ambient environments, as opposed to more predictable ambient environments, such as a home environment. For such devices, providing visual or audio feedback to a user may be difficult. Accordingly, portable devices that can provide visual and/or audio feedback in various environments may be desired.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may encompass, depending on the context, a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.